Bookshop AU
by samwnchstr
Summary: The little high-pitched sound of the bells at the front door caught Dean's attention just in time to see the nerdy kid leave again, a stack of books balancing in his arms and he thought to himself how he would've carried them for him if it wasn't for this goddamn job.


There he was again that nerdy kid in his sweater and with that stupid glasses and – focus, Winchester.

The boy straightened his shoulders. He was leaning on the counter watching as the dark haired student went through the rows of shelves.

Back to work, he thought to himself, almost feeling his boss' gaze pinned to the back of his head. His boss wasn't exactly a fan of Dean and even less when Dean wasn't working. Rolling his eyes he kicked himself up from the counter and scooped some of the newly returned books into his arms.

Humming Back to Black he sorted the books into the shelves, Dickens and Hemingway and Rowling and god he hated his job but it was better than nothing. He was payed okay and at least he had the option to flirt with his favorite nerdy customer from time to time. He chuckled to himself.

The little high-pitched sound of the bells at the front door caught Dean's attention just in time to see the nerdy kid leave again, a stack of books balancing in his arms and he thought to himself how he would've carried them for him if it wasn't for this goddamn job.

…..

The kid didn't show up for a whole week and Dean started to worry. Normally, the student came over every second or third day because he needed a book for school or just so for himself. And he wondered if it was okay for him to worry so much about a stranger.

Just as Dean had decided to ask some of his college-friends, maybe Charlie or Garth knew the nerd. But it didn't came for it hence his next customer was a blue eyed boy in a shirt and tie that took Dean's breath away.

Relieved Dean sold him Moby Dick but not without a wink that probably made the kid blush.

…..

The next time the kid visited, Dean was labeling some new books. Dean looked awful in his old, threadbare plaid and his messy hair compared to the gray sweater and clean shoes of the kid.

Inhaling deeply, Dean put the books down and followed the boy into the maze of shelves and books.

…..

Castiel used his free periods to go the the bookstore across the street of the college.

He wouldn't make a secret about that he fancied the freckled boy. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to make the first step for experience had learned him that he was not exactly a talent when it came to these kinds of things.

Turning around he almost ran into someone that he, as he took a step back, identified as his crush and Cas might have made a weak "eep".

"Umm I am just - just searching for a book this ... eh this one book this ..." he mumbled hoarsely. God those eyes. Damnit. Don't look in his eyes. Look everywhere else.

"Book?" the employee offered grinning triumphantly. Cas blushed and looked to the floor. He didn't know why exactly the other would smile so winningly for having made Castiel stumble over his own words – wait he got it now.

"I'm sorry, what were you looking for?"

Truth was, he didn't look for anything. If anything, he looked for the cute boy standing in front of him, taller than he'd seemed when the counter had been between them.

Now there was just inches between them and suddenly Castiel felt very uncomfortable. He was so close. He felt as if he was going to black out.

"Nothing, I think I've got everything, thanks."

The other, whose stunningly green eyes Cas tried to ignore, looked him up and down before asking out of the blue: "what's your name?"

"My … ? I'm Cas?"

"Cas. Cool. I'm Dean."

….

Cas was an odd name. But not odd as in bad but odd as in it was odd that a name could give Dean chills and make him feel as if he's being lifted off his feet and at the same time tied to an anchor and thrown into the ocean.

"Cas. Cool. I'm Dean."

He hold out his hand and Cas took it, hesitantly, shaking it once, twice and then retreating silently without another word.

Dean wondered what he'd done wrong.

He couldn't know that Cas would lie in his bed that night, wide awake, staring at the ceiling and seeing Dean's eyes staring into him.

…..

The next day Cas was back in the store, Dean had put on his best shirt and was waiting leaned against the counter.

As Cas entered the store the expressions on his face changed quickly from confusion to understanding to awkwardness and then for a split second to something like admiration.

Gotcha, thought Dean.

"Hey, Cas" he said and gestured to the kid as if he had just noticed him coming in. Cas seemed to think about it and then he slowly walked over to the counter and to Dean.

"Back again? I thought you had everything you needed?"

…..

Cas had put on his favorite sweater and done an attempt to straighten his hair.

As he reached the store he was greeted by Dean, the boy that made up 98% of his thoughts now. Dean, the kid in the plaid shirts, Dean who sold books, Cas' favorite medium and Dean whose eyes were so green it was making Cas dizzy.

"Uh yeah, I wanted to give these back?" Cas said holding out the books in front of him like a kid.

"Yes, great."

Dean took the books and Cas was cautious for their hands not to touch and Dean's smile fell for a moment. "So, you got free periods now?" he asked nonchalantly while checking the labels.

Cas ran his hand through his hair, ruining whatever he had tried to do with them beforehand and tilted his head while thinking about the question. There could be different explanations to why Dean was asking him that questions. Don't over-think it again, Novak, he told himself and so he nodded.

"Why, yes."

"Awesome. Wanna hang out?"

"...sure."

…..

He hadn't hoped for much, maybe they would've stayed at the bookstore and talk, sit on the counter and laugh or they could walk down the street and visit the bakery Dean sometimes went for pie.

But they were not on the counter nor in the bakery. They were in the tiny supplies room of the store that only Dean and his boss had the keys to and that was full of brooms and stuff and that smelled weirdly like fabric softener.

Dean had anticipated this moment. In the rush and in the heat he kissed Cas furiously, his fingers clawing into the short hairs at the back of Cas' head, pulling them.

Cas' lips were sweet and soft and tasted like the muffin they'd shared. Dean's back

bumped into the wall behind him.

His heart was racing. How did it come to this? He couldn't remember. It was in a blur, all his sane and ordered thoughts melted as Cas kissed him.

Maybe he didn't know how but he knew why and he knew that he never wanted to kiss anyone else.


End file.
